Queen of Death
by Fanfan732
Summary: Selena and Nick have been dead for a while, but it was covered up. Demi has regrets; she wishes to go to the one she loves. - Demena - Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

"Selena.... Selena... please...."

"Demi, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, please, forgive me!"

* * *

I woke up panting. Why? Why did I do it? Just for some dumb power... but I don't care about it anymore, I don't want it anymore. In the heat of the moment I thought I had it all, but no. All I want... is her. And some fake could never take her place. Dumb Miley...

Why Miley? It was my fault. I should have just let Miley die, and shouldn't have interfered. I wish I could have made a movie with her, and not with... And then it was official. That person was believed dead, who would guess he was still alive under the name of... No one would. I wouldn't believe it. But I wouldn't believe that was Selena either. This is it. I'm gonna do it.

I went to work. "Tiffany this... Sterling that..." and then I remembered that one time. On that show where Selena Russo was said to guest star, when she really wasn't there... They didn't know. They don't know. Only the four of us do... But now I'm gonna find her. Apologize... Beg for forgiveness... Whatever it takes it won't be a pretty sight.

But she didn't love me. She could never love me. She loved that bastard Nick... Perhaps his death was really the only good that came out of that night. Or was it? Sending Nick to Selena like that? He only loved himself, and only broke her heart. He had to pay. His death... was fun.

I started off back home. Right as I'm standing right in front of the house, I hear a voice behind me. "Getting ideas?" Miley: the one who caused all of this; it may have been my fault but it was hers too! She tried to make it better by setting me up with that faggot brother of hers but... Sometimes I feel that she only did it to mock me.

"Go away." I whispered silently.

"I don't think so," she said getting out a gun "you're gonna expose me aren't you?"

"Why would I do that? Not like anyone would believe that story." I still don't know why Paul did it, or how Michael and Miley found him out. So many questions, but I guess I'll never know.

"You have your ways." She pulled the trigger, but what could it do against me? She was slammed on the ground the next second, her gun a piece of the past.

"You're a fool Miley Stewart. A fool."

* * *

I anxiously went up to my room. And there it was. The glass case containing Selena's perfectly preserved (and concealed) body, the last I had of her. Some of the little good that power did me.

She lay still, in the clothes she wore that night. On her shirt, that... that... a stain. A stain of blood. Sometimes I would open the case and stroke her cheek. How I wished... how I wished to... kiss her.

But no. I do not deserve that. Not until... not until... I make things right. I brought out my knife, and in a flash everything was gone. And then I emerged, in the Underworld. I was home.

* * *

Just something I wrote up recently. I think it needs a little work, but what do you think? Please review. More coming up.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Journey

I felt the darkness surround me. It went inside me, through me. I experienced pain that one would not be able to describe in words. But to me, it was business as usual, as I landed on the cold rock ground.

The Underworld wasn't much. Just millions of souls, sitting down on the cool dark stone-like substance, narrow walls so that they could lean upon. Sitting there were many: the fake Michael, Abraham Lincoln, the Greek poet Sappho, Leonardo da Vinci, it went for miles. The demons came in. The demons were no kings here. They lived in much of the same condition. But they had a special job. They were servants.

3 foot tall, skin cold and black as the walls, red eyes, sharp teeth and humanlike tongues, five demons kneeled to me. One spoke. "How may we be of service to you Madam Highness?"

"I will be leaving to find another world. In the case I may no longer be your queen, be prepared to choose an heir." Here, I was no longer Dingo pop icon Demi Monroe, I was Madam Highness, Demi, Ruler of the Gay Underworld. For now.

"But Madam, you know that you may not do such things! It is forbidd-"

"Are you questioning me!?" he was launched into the wall. How could he expect me not to know such things? How dare he try to get in the way of what I want! Did he want me to rot without Selena at my side? The rational answer was no.

"We shall get to selecting the next Ruler then." said one of the others. And then they all ran off, terrified. I walked through the chambers, and looked at the people. I could see inside their souls. Their darkness, their light. Their fear of me, clearer than the day.

I looked at the wound on my hand. The blood sacrifice of the travel of worlds. Would I have enough blood to bring back Selena? I would have to.

Feeling all that fear, that regret, that darkness. It would be an endless trek, through the billions and billions of residents. Hours after hours through the corridors of my land, feet tired, covering my wound so as not to waste any blood.

I found myself at the barrier at last. The barrier of straight and gay. It was not my first time here. I had looked many a time before, finding Selena here, but to no avail. I searched for all the gay realms, of the Underworld, of the heavens, of the fire, but nowhere she was. But now, I would cross it. I put my hand on the violet obstacle. It vibrated at my touch. I poured my blood on it, waiting until it would drop.

* * *

I walked through the limbo realm, feeling my existence drain from me. Am I to die here? Could I... could I handle it?

"You." came that voice. Crap. Never thought I'd see him again. "Finally died?" he asked.

I just kept walking.

"I SAID, I ASKED, you a question god damnit!" He had gone insane, and it was all my fault. I would give anything for none of this to have ever happened.

"Please, leave me alone Nick."

"That's not an option!" suddenly I had been knocked to the ground.

This was not my world; I had little power to stop him from doing as he wished. There was only one option, to run. How humiliating for a queen to be forced to run from that faggot. I ran, and he rushed at me, and then flames, everywhere. He was out of sight, but I could feel consciousness slipping away.

I guess this trip is simply coming to an end. "Selena!" I cry out, not wanting to leave without her. There was no telling what would happen though. Why? Why must this happen? Damn Nick.

* * *

And then all in darkness, unable to wake up. I could just wonder: Where am I? Am I at home, or somewhere much worse? Or better? I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes, or even move. My heart felt as if it was about to give out.

After what may have been hours, days, I woke up. I was in a very beat up empty room, with a lamp in the center which illuminated it all. Cracked walls with red stains, no windows but a single white door. What was this?

"Hello? Anyone?" I went for the door, but got knocked back.

"I see you're awake." said the incomer. A blond haired girl in a colorful dress.

"What's going on Miley!?" I asked, only wanting to leave so that I may recover for my dear Selena. Instead I got a punch in the stomach and fell to the floor.

"It's **Hannah**!"

* * *

A/N Time:

Sorry it took a while to update. Just didn't really find time I suppose. I'm not good with that. Did it seem like I crammed too much or too little? I'm trying to get a good length on my chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with Hannah

"Oh... Hannah?" Had she gone insane?

"Yes. That's my name."

"I see. Hannah, would you happen to know Miley?"

"Yes actually, and Miley would like me to do her a few favors." she picked me up and punched be in the face, letting me fall.

"I'm guessing that involves me being in pain."

"No, I just want you silent."

"Fine with me. I won't say anything."

"I don't believe you."

"How can I make you believe me?"

Punch.

"I'm the one asking the questions here." She had definitely gone insane.

"If so, you're doing a crappy job of it."

Punch. Oh me and my big bruised mouth.

"You should really now better Demetria."

"Call me Demi."

Punch. Seriously what the hell is with me?

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want."

I kept silent.

"Is that clear to you!?"

I nodded.

"Good."

I said nothing. From there there was a long pause. About a good ten minutes. She just stood there. Could I keep this up and then find the energy to get myself out of here? I could try the Underworld, but I wasn't sure how much Miley/Hannah knew.

At the end of those refreshing ten minutes she said "Well, I'm gonna be going now. See ya." and then left, locking the door. I understood: I was in prison. The question: will I be fed, executed, or left to starve?

I examined my options: I could go to the Underworld and recover there, but then she would be suspicious as to where I am. Still, would she even be aware of my absence? If I stayed though, I could die.

Well, considering I had plenty of blood lost I decided to leave. I let it drip on the floor, and it seemed to disappear. And then the pain. The pain was even greater than I had ever felt before. To feel my pain and sorrow could be a fate worse than death. But what exactly do I know about death?

* * *

"Madam! Madam Highness, oh this is so horrible!" said a demon who saw me enter. "What happened to you? Is this due to your time in the other world?"

"Please, it's nothing. I just need to rest."

"Please, Madam Highness, tell us what has happened! We worry about you!" a group of demons had started to form.

"Not now. Right now I just wish to be left in peace." They dispersed and I laid down, slowly falling to sleep, safe in my own realm.

But of course, my sleep never goes easily. With the realm of death surrounding me, constant horror surrounded, the fear of all those newcomers every eight seconds. And then of course there were those dreams.

"How could you Demi! I thought you loved me!"

"Well you didn't love me! I was better off without you!"

"How could you say that!"

"Selena, Selena, Selena..."

What I'd say would differ. Sometimes I would want her, sometimes loathe her, and sometimes I would find myself pondering over whether or not my decision was right, and then there she would be. But no matter what, I would know that all I wanted was to bring her back, and to be with her, and to have never taken this power.

WHY! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!? Why was I so stupid!? Ugh! WHY!? Why did I do that to her. Why would I do that to her?! Just for a little power, but all I want is my Selena! Not Nicks, not anyone's but mine!

When I woke up, mentally, as always I was a mess, but I was greatly recovering due to the Underworld's power. I tried going back to the limbo, but the demons wouldn't let me. "If you go again, you'll only go through more pain!"

"You should give your recovery more time!"

"Fine then," I said. "I suppose then I should leave for my home world then." I let the darkness out of me and found myself back home. I hid my wounds, but I was chastised for being out so long, had my dinner, and went to bed, but didn't really get much sleep.

At morning, I had my breakfast and went back upstairs. I locked the door and just looked at Selena. I had been grounded and if I was gone too long, then I would be in big trouble. I thought: why should I stay here? Isn't Selena more important than that? But perhaps I should just stay for the time being. After all, she's probably better off without seeing me. That was what I thought to myself, but I couldn't get my desire for her out of my head.

What could Miley be doing, I also wondered. What if she came here? Would my parents be safe? Would Miley think I had told them anything? I understood this: When I went to work today, Miley had to be eliminated.

Would that be my solution to everything? Just murder? I shrugged it off and went to work. Maybe it could help me relax or something.

* * *

Getting through the day as normal, I found no sign of Miley. What could she have been doing? And then, just like that last night, I was on my way home, and there was Hannah.

"You're a crafty one, aren't you? Thinking you could escape me. Do you really think that things will be that easy. That I won't be able to-"

Punch.

From: Demi

To: Miley

"God you're annoying Miley." I tried to walk away, but found myself crashing into the ground, tripped on her.

"It's Hannah bitch!" she tried to punch me but I stopped it with the power of darkness inside me. It was coursing through my veins and threatened to destroy her. I could torture her, but she was already at the greatest point of insanity. I wouldn't kill her though, for it would only be one more obstacle in my search.

"Hannah, don't be getting in the way."

"I don't think you under-" she threw me across the empty lot. "-stand!" That same darkness inside of me was in her too. Was this Miley, or was it Hannah? How did Miley get this power? Had she sold her soul to the devil? I thought she was a Jesus freak. Did it really matter at this point? Here's what mattered: If I wanted my Selena back, I have to make Miley Stewart disappear forever. And that won't be by death.

The air started to twist, and I had opened a black hole. A door to another world. And Hannah was about to be gone from me forever. But the last thing I expected happened: I was sucked in with her.

* * *

A/N:

Do you think that I should change Hannah's profane line at the beginning, or are you fine with it? I hope this makes up for my updating gap.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Realm

The next I knew, Hannah and I were in the middle of a desert. It seemed to be an endless expanse, with great heat coming from three suns. The sand was a normal yellow, but the sky was a solid black, like a ceiling.

She didn't seem to notice, drawing out a Taser which I did my best to avoid, despite fatigue from using the technique. It was that Taser. The one she used to kill Nick.

Tasers are typically non-deadly weapons, but she didn't know that. Now that I thought about it, Nick may have survived if Selena and I hadn't interfered. Selena...

How were we even here? It had never occurred to me that this power could turn against me, but there it was. What was this world? Would I be able to go back?

As these thoughts raced through my head, I found myself hit by the taser, an opportunity Miley used to take my knife, only to be stopped. The power of Hell coursed through me. I let my darkness out with a mission: destroying Miley Stewart. The darkness took the form of a being with sword and shield. Its black sword slashed right at Hannah.

"Any last words Miley?"

"It's... **HANNAH!**" she slammed right through the darkness with her fist and knocked me across the air.

How did that happen? I had the ultimate offense and the ultimate defense on my side, and she was just some insane Dingo pop icon. Is it possible that... she is the heir to the Underworld?

After all, I did tell the demons to choose an heir. And how different are Miley and I really? The only problem: Miley's straight. Isn't she? That's why she killed Nick, because she loved Nick and... seriously she's messed up.

I just stayed suspended, flying through the wind, no wall to catch me. I let my blood drop to the sand, but to no avail. Why couldn't I find the Underworld?

Was my time up? Was I only a former queen? Would I have killed my best friend for power I didn't even get to keep? But if it wasn't Miley, then who could it be? I had no idea. I could only lay there, unfazed. What ever happened to Miley? Perhaps she's waiting for me.

Eventually, I landed in the sand, and let myself rest in it. My sleep came more easily. I soon lost all consciousness. No caring on whether Miley would find me, if I should find her. I knew of no Selena, I knew of no Demi. All I knew of was this rest.

I don't know how long I stayed this way, but it was a long and refreshing rest, the likes I had never felt since even long before that day. All bad was gone, only good remained. I was no longer Demi Monroe, the pop icon/actress, nor Madam Highness, Ruler of the Gay Underworld. I was just a girl asleep in the desert.

* * *

Where did that bitch go? I thought as I looked around the desert. "**DEMI!**" I yelled out in rage. What was that bitch's business in ditching me!? We had some unfinished business to take care of. She probably went off to tell someone. It's not like that bastard didn't deserve it, stealing Nick's heart like that. He was **MINE**, I say, **MINE! **

Well I was going to find that bitch and make sure no one knew about it. That bitch, she must be such a bitch to think she could escape from me. Did I mention she's a total bitch? I ran all throughout this hell, but found nothing.

This sweaty, sandy dungeon held me for hours as I wandered. Eventually, I fell over, and could not get up, but simply drift into unconsciousness. When it was over, I had awoken back in my own world. What was that shit Demi pulled? Would I ever know? I just went home; I would deal with this in the morning.

* * *

"Ugh," I woke up. What was happening? What time was it? Where was I? Why was I there? Who was I? And who was this girl dragging me through this forest? She was pretty, kinda long black hair, and brown eyes. "Um, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh!" she dropped me.

"Ow." I got up.

"You're up."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious."

"Why were you sleeping here anyway?"

"I... really have no idea."

"You have no idea?"

"Yeah, I don't even remember going to sleep here."

"What do you remember?"

"Well... nothing."

"Nothing? Oh just great."

"So why were you dragging me away?"

"Well you weren't responding, and it didn't really... it didn't really look like sleep. Looked more like you were in some sort of coma. So I wanted to see if someone could..."

"Well looks like I need help anyway. Could you lead the way?"

"Sure, I guess. But you don't remember anything? No friends, family?"

"Nope."

"Name?"

"Name... name... I can't think of one for sure. But I'm getting a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"I kinda want to be called Allison."

"Fine with me Allison."

"You?"

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh! It's Selena."

* * *

And there's chapter 4. I don't think I'll be updating more for a while, but I could be wrong. Please remember to review; I like to read them.


End file.
